muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MuppetNut
YouTube There are alot of muppet things on youtube that no i know has up. On my youtube sn i put up a interview with Gonzo, Miss Piggy and Kermti promoting The Muppet Wizard of Oz. Also there is one where Piggy gets fired. And TV Land Awards interview with eric, and steve. And more so i was wondering how to get the you tube thing up? :Hi Toren. I'm moving this discussion here so you see it. You can add YouTube links using the template like this: , where "xxxxxxx" represents the string of characters that identify the video. Also, don't forget to sign your posts like this: ~~~~ -- Scott (talk) 19:39, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Images hi i'm new to this and i added some thumbs. that i don't wan t because there are to small. please delete them. Thanks.MuppetNut 21:25, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :Hi! I deleted the two thumbs you asked me to delete. Don't hesitate to ask if you have any other questions. Also, what's your first name so I know what to call you? -- Scott (talk) 21:28, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::My first name is Toren (tour-in, just kidding ) :::Nice to meet you Toren. I added your name to your user page as Toren M, for MuppetNut. Just a tip, when signing talk pages, use four tildes like this ~~~~ and it will leave your username and a timestamp. -- Scott (talk) 21:38, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::I have a new pic. ::::iT'S A PIC OF ::::Miss Piggy Sketch :::::You can use this code to enter it on a page: :::::Please continue the conversation here. -- Scott (talk) 21:46, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::I removed the Piggy sketch for now, because it's the wrong size and has too much white space. Also, what's the source on the picture? Who drew it and where did you get it? -- Peter (talk) 22:04, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! Also, one helpful tip when signing talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: . This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! -- Scott (talk) 21:12, 21 June 2006 (UTC) i just added it to Miss Piggy can you see if you like it? i got it from The Muppet Page. I thught maybe jim henson drew it? :What is "The Muppet Page?" If it's not properly and reliably sourced, we can't put it on the wiki. -- Peter (talk) 22:18, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :the real one looks like this: http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/picture/5222/graphics/MissPiggySketch.jpg :the website for the muppet page is this: http://www.geocities.com/Petsburgh/Farm/4164/ ::sorry no it now it's this: http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Picture/5222/mainpage.html :::I can't find it on either page. Anyway, there's nothing to suggest that it's not a fan made picture. Unless you can get more information on it, we're going to leave it off for now. -- Peter (talk) 22:33, 21 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Also, please follow Muppet Wiki protocol and sign every talk page post by putting four tildes (~) in a row at the end of your message. -- Peter (talk) 22:34, 21 June 2006 (UTC) this is the ecxet page where it can be found: http://www.geocities.com/hollywood/picture/5222/profiles/MissPiggy.html?200621 and the guy who owns the site said the he went to the muppet workshop and the give him a copy of the drawing, as a special gift.MuppetNut 22:42, 21 June 2006 (UTC) i have to go MuppetNut 23:08, 21 June 2006 (UTC) YOU TUBES There are alot of muppet things on youtube that no i know has up. On my youtube sn i put up a interview with Gonzo, Miss Piggy and Kermti promoting The Muppet Wizard of Oz. Also there is one where Piggy gets fired. And TV Land Awards interview with eric, and steve. And more so i was wondering how to get the you tube thing up?